Too Hot To Handle
by Safetypins18
Summary: She was charged for something she didn't do. He was only doing his job. As they stay near each other, and sparks fly, what will happen in the end? SessxKag. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: Approached

Disclaimer: I want to own it but I don't, simple?

A/N: The ideas running into my head! Must..stop writing notes...or..will explode! .

**Chapter 1**: Approached

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" The deep, provocative voice sent chills down her spine.

"Yes," Kagome said turning away from her fire- and water damages warehouse. Just when she thought she was going to relax. Maybe go on a vacation for the first time in six years. This should teach her not to count her chickens before they hatch.

A man moved toward her. As he stepped into the sphere of light by the street lamp, her heart went dead still...and then started to hammer in her chest.

Wide shouldered and slim-hipped, he moved with unearthly grace and had an innate sense of his very male body. His face was enough to make every female salivate from coast to coast. His entrancing amber eyes, a straight nose, and his long silver hair, that looked like nothing she had seen before. His looks were startling, but his aura around him started up feelings in the pit of her stomach. He exuded a sensuality that drew every female eye. She had _no doubt_ that he knew his way around a bedroom.

When he saw the full view of her, his eyes widened and an appreciative gleam replaced the hard-nosed look in his eyes. His stride faltered, and he stopped a few feet from her.

For a moment they stared at each other. Although he stood at ease, his eyes were watchful and intelligent, seeing everything, missing nothing. Cop's eyes. His coat was open, revealing a gray T-shirt and the butt of a weapon stowed against his ribs. Dark blue jeans covered his hips and hugged the muscular power of his long legs.

"Kagome Higurashi, FBI," he said, flipping open an official looking badge. "Are you the owner of this warehouse?"

"What's left of it." She turned and gave the smoking ruins a melancholy look. Then she turned to him with a puzzled look on her face. "Does the FBI investigate arson now?"

"No, but we do get irritated about fraud," he said.

She turned to him to look at him, unable to comprehend what he said.

"Fraud? What does that have to do with arson?"

"Not one damn thing."

"Look, Agent Taoshi, I've had a really bad day. Could you get to the point, I'm kind of slow right now." She ran both her hands through her hair.

* * *

"You committed a federal offense," he said matter-of-factly, pulling out a set of handcuffs. ( I wouldn't mind Sesshomaru handcuffing me, as long as he took me to his house.. .)

Her hand flew to her throat. Her mouth opened and he caught a glimpse of white teeth. "What are you talking about?" she said. She kept looking at him in bewilderment, as if she'd momentarily lost her bearing.

Sesshomaru had seen some surprised look, some shocked expressions, and some guilty smirks, but the true bafflement in Kagome Higurashi's dreamy soft blue-gray eyes made him hesitate. Not exactly what Sesshomaru was used to- he cuffed and left all explanations to the judge.

Maybe it was the look of confusion in those huge innocent eyes peering out from that arresting face, he didn't know, but something pulled him closer.

The air was thick around him and he was having trouble catching his breath as she stared at him. He could hear her shallow breathing, the beating of her heart, and heard water hissing from the coupling of a nearby high-pressure hose. He knew he should speak, but he couldn't seem to put a coherent thought together. He wasn't a man of many words, but the oddness of the moment sent a thrill down his spine.

Pulled back chaotically, unruly strands of her hair framed her heart-shaped face with such a rich black color that it was all he could do not to touch the glossy tendrils.

Despite the well-heeled clothes and her shocked stance, she gave him a sense of motion, of being driven by an inner spirit so compelling that it glittered around her like a halo. And from the deep, dark place where he'd stuffed all his needs, a vital and primal desire lust inside him, growling in its wildness.

She had long legs and lush, eye-catching curves. Her flushed skin gleamed. A shining drop of water from the hoses glided down her slender, delicate throat. Pulsing over the erratic beat of her heart, it trembled and beckoned him closer.

Sesshomaru's eyes followed the promise of that glittering drop as the beast snarled loose. It took everything he had to keep his hands at his sides. The beast urged to reach out and drag her against him and lick that drop from her soft-scented skin, using his tongue to finish its delectable path downward.

"We traced the IP address to this location. Can you explain that?" Now why had he said that? He wasn't supposed to be allowing her to weasel out of a federal charge. But, he couldn't help but feel that she was innocent.

* * *

**A/N**: Ok...this is a new story I'm trying out..I don't know why but new ideas are flowing into my head!! And I keep trying to write new stories! So, since I'm new at this...please be gentle..Review!! Unless I get at least 5 reviews, I'm not writing anymore...because that means people didn't like it..k?


	2. Chapter 2: Arrested

Disclaimer: I already said it... k?

**A/N**: Hey, some people liked the story! I plan to make this a... short story, well, maybe long if the ideas keep coming in, thanks for reading!

**Mistiq fox**: Thanks I like the story too.

**Gabby Fang**: Is it cool? I thought I was overdoing it.

**Tania: **I couldn't wait for what my brain would come up with either. .

**Lyn**: If I could write more and faster, I would. -.-'

And thank you other people for reviewing! I give you all A's!

* * *

**Chapter 2**: Arrested

"Kagome? Is everything okay?" A female firefighter came up to them.

"My sister, Sango," Kagome introduced curtly. "I'm really confused, but I think this federal agent said that I am under suspicion for Internet fraud."

"We have evidence that penis enlargement products (giggle!! So what?? It's funny, imagining Sess saying that! Muhahaha!) were sold to customers through your computer and the customers did not receive the merchandise."

Sango laughed. "You've got to be kidding?"

Sesshomaru didn't crack a smile. Bilking people out of their hard earned money wasn't a laughing matter to him. "The federal government takes fraud very seriously, Ms. Higurashi."

"The only merchandise I offer for sale is condoms and other sex toys." (the possibilities...)

Sango turned toward him, her eyes narrowing. "You're wrong, mister."

"What's the problem here?" a flame-haired woman asked.

He eyed her and the woman pulled out her badge. "LAPD, Detective Ayame Nakada."

"He's accusing my sister of Internet fraud," Sango said piercing him with him a hard look.

"What evidence do you have?" Ayame asked, her gaze not any friendlier.

"I have the IP address, the material and a warrant. She owns the property." He turned to her. "That would be correct, Ms. Higurashi?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You know very well that it's my warehouse. I just told you that I owned it."

"Aren't you going to conduct some kind of investigation?" Ayame asked.

He turned to her. "The investigation has been concluded. The fraudulent materials come from this address and I've established that she is the owner."

"But you're sorely mistaken, and it'll be Kagome's prerogative to sure for false arrest," chimed in a black-haired, violet-eyed beauty.

This fire scene was sure filled with gorgeous women, (kind of overwhelming for him, don't you think?) but if Sesshomaru had the pick of the lot of them, he'd take his very delectable suspect.

"And you are? He asked.

"Kagura Sayuki, LA CSI. We've been asked to collect and analyze physical evidence for the LAFD arson investigator."

"Looks like I'm in the midst of the Charlie's Angels of Los Angeles." Sesshomaru with a very slight smile.

"Cute," Kagome said. "So what are you going to do with those cuffs?"

The vision of snapping them around her wrists came to him, but in his vision she was naked and beneath him. Where did that come from?"

He simply had no choice. "Kagome Higurashi, you are under arrest for Internet fraud. Could you please turn around?"

* * *

All four women stiffened, and Sesshomaru could feel the coldness of their stares on the back of his neck. But when he made contact with Kagome's skin, there was nothing but fire scorching him where he stood, hotter than the building behind him.

He snapped the cuffs on and felt like a big mean wolf preying on a little lamb. He took her arm and propelled her to his car, wanting to get away from her three watchdogs which were probably giving him murderous looks.

"Sango," Kagome called softly to her sister, and Sesshomaru felt even worse. He knew he was supposed to remain neutral, but this fear and supplication in her voice twisted something inside him. (supplication: to ask beseechingly)

"Don't worry," Sango called out as he put Kagome in his car.

* * *

Kagome tried not to be scared, and she certainly wasn't going to cry, not in front of Sesshomaru Taoshi. All through the booking and the pictures, she bit the inside of her mouth and endured.

Sesshomaru looked grim as he stood and watched all the humiliation she had to go through. Humiliation he'd caused with his warrant and his handcuffs.

So...why was it that every time the man touched her, fireworks went off beneath her skin, her heart suspended in her chest and she felt on fire? He was the cause of her embarrassment.

After the last photo, they made her sit in a chair until it was time to go before the judge.

Sesshomaru sat down next to her. She tried to ignore him, but he was so big, so male and smelled so good that it was impossible.

"You're a tough cookie, huh?"

She turned to look at him and wished she hadn't. He was sitting on the edge of the table, so close ti her that she could have brushed his cheek with her lips.

It was a really nice cheek attached to a very handsome face. His intense amber eyes seemed all the more gold when they softened like that.

"Yes, I'm a hardened criminal," she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I didn't say that," he said softly. "I just noticed that you didn't cry when I expected you to. Not many people surprise me."

"I'm glad I can amuse you, Agent Taoshi."

"Call me Sesshomaru."

"How about I call you...?

The door opened before she could say the nasty name she wanted to call him. ( _I'll leave it to your imaginations what she wanted to call him_ .) He flashed her a smirk that said he knew exactly what she'd been about to say.

* * *

A/N: sigh All this bantering is so hard to write...the quotations, the comas!! I'm so happy, I didn't have any flames yet, I was dreading flames...so far so good. The story takes place in LA, cuz' I'm a LA girl, born and raised, and I thought I needed to put something in there. Hope it was fun! Lemon maybe next chapter! Again I want at least 5 more reviews...I know I know, I'm picky...


	3. Chapter 3: Temptation

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, so don't sue me...I'm broke!

AN: Hi! I enjoyed the...err...few reviews I got, but the people who did review...Thank You.

**Muki:** I was thinking about making this chapter a lemon, but eh. Probably next.

**Gabby Fang:** You should turn pro, the phone's really broken (: .

**Stacerue**: Thank you, for loving my story!

Anyone else who reviewed thank you, you set a nice example for other people. (: On with the story!

Chapter 4: Temptation

She picked up the receiver and spoke. From her conversation, he gathered that her sister and father couldn't come up with the bail money.

After she hung up, she stood there for a moment. Then she squared her shoulders, and he couldn't help the frisson of admiration that sizzled through him. Damn, he liked this woman.

"I'm sorry," she said, turning toward him once again. "I don't usually throw myself at strangers and cry all over them." She looked away. "It's been a hard few hours for me. I appreciate you not putting me in that horrid cell." She raised her eyes to his. "Why didn't you put me in there?"

"I couldn't," he said, shrugging. "It didn't seem right. Your bail was set way too high, but that's Watson for you. The guy hates fraud."

She nodded, accepting him at face value, and, God help him, but it warmed a place inside him. He'd had to fight tooth and nail to get up the FBI ladder, and no one there took anything at face value.

She walked into the spacious living room and from there into a smaller room that he could see right away was her office. It was cluttered with paperwork, and numerous boxes, some open, some not, sat on every available surface.

She settled herself behind the computer and turned it on. When he stood there watching her, she looked up at him. "Are you going to watch me every second?"

"Uh, no."

"There's a TV in the next room. I promise not to slip out the window and run away," she said.

She had a smile on her face when she said it like it was a joke, but some gut instinct told him that he wouldn't have to worry whether or not Kagome would run away. She didn't look like the type of woman to run from anything, especially if she wasn't guilty.

He narrowed his eyes. "That's a good thing because I'd catch you."

She narrowed her eyes right back at him and smiled sweetly. "Really?"

His attraction heightened. Hell. This was a woman who wasn't afraid of his most intimidating look. Co-workers would scurry out of his way and suspects would drop their eyes and cower when he looked at them like that, but Kagome Higurashi was made of sterner stuff. He really liked that.

Damn.

He was sinking deeper and deeper into hot water. The more he was around his delectable suspect, the closer he wanted to be. Skin-to-skin close.

* * *

"Not likely," she said as if she'd read his mind.

"What?" He pulled his attention back to her.

"That you would catch me."

"Don't try me," he growled.

Instead of jerking back, she laughed, and he found himself even more charmed.

"TV." She jerked her thumb to the next room, and Sesshomaru walked through the door. He stopped dead and looked around.

Damn. His palms began to sweat, his heart to beat a rapid tattoo against the wall of his chest.

This was all he needed.

He was in her bedroom.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru hover between her bedroom and her office. And she smiled with glee. The kiss he'd given her was like nothing she'd ever experienced before and she wanted more. Much more.

Sesshomaru backpedaled. When he did, his elbow hit one of the boxes, and it tipped all its contents onto the floor. Kagome came around the desk and knelt down.

"Damn," Sesshomaru said softly as she curled her hand around a large rubber dildo. She looked up at him and watched him swallow hard. Reaching up toward him, she smiled as he jumped back away from her hand. With another smile, she grabbed the box and brought it down to the floor.

"Can you help me with these gellies, Agent Taoshi?" she asked innocently.

"Gellies?" he said sounding as if he was strangling.

"That's what I call them. My distributor is embarrassed to say the word, so I call them gellies to spare her."

Justin mumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like a plea. Then he bent down and began collecting the "gellies" arrayed in every color across her oatmeal carpet.

"You can call me Sesshomaru."

"I can? That's a bit informal, isn't it?"

"Woman, I'm helping you pick up candy-colored dicks off the floor and you're worried about informality?"

It was all she could do to keep her mirth inside. She studied his face as he dropped each one into the box. She was pretty sure he wasn't embarrassed. Her mirth faded as his hot eyes kept coming back to her hands. Then it hit her. The sight of her hands wrapped around the gellie turned him on. "There's nothing wrong with sex toys."

"I didn't say there was."

All but one had gone into the box. "In fact, this little baby sells extremely well. And why not? It's the new millennium, and women are quite liberated."

Sesshomaru couldn't keep his eyes on her face as they dropped down to her hands. Gently she caressed the gellie. "You know that if you play with...fire —" his intense eyes came back to her face "— you could get burned."

"Why, Kagome? Are you too hot to handle?"

She moved closer and pressed against his body. "Want to find out?"

* * *

Sesshomaru now knew what real temptation was all about. He fought his own desire for her. Knew he had to because Kagome was a suspect and he was her jailor. "We both know that would be too dangerous."

"Doesn't that excite you, though?"

He closed his eyes to overcome the powerful need to take what she was offering. "Yes," he replied. The word came out in a rush. "It does make me crazy for you. But I'm looking for more in my job than being a field agent. I want to be the director some day, and fooling around with a suspect isn't the kind of behavior the FBI rewards."

"Fair enough. I can understand that, but you're forgetting the fact that I'm offering with no strings attached. I know I'm innocent, and when that comes to light, you and I won't be an issue. I can see that your job is very important to you. No one has to know."

"I'm sorry," he said with genuine regret.

"So am I. I'm beginning to think you don't have any vices, Sesshomaru."

"I have to confess that I leave the toilet seat up."

She laughed, walked back to her desk, dropped the gellie into the box and closed the lid. Settling behind the computer once more, she looked up at him. "If you get hungry, the kitchen is stocked. Help yourself."

"What about you?"

"I'm hungry, Sesshomaru, but it's not food I crave."

With that Sesshomaru retreated to the kitchen and safety.

* * *

Kagome turned off her computer and rubbed the back of her neck. It was very late, but she could hear the drone of the TV. Pushing back she rose and stretched.

Entering the dim bedroom, she saw that Sesshomaru lay on her bed with his back to her. By the lift and fall of his shoulders, it was clear he was fast asleep. She picked up the remote and snapped the TV off, silencing the closing strains of _The Tonight Show_ music.

The thought of going to him was almost overwhelming. Kissing his neck, running her hands over his body, seducing him while he slept. It wouldn't take much. She took a step toward the bed...

* * *

A/N: What do you think of the story so far?? I think it's too naughty...do you like naughty people?? Anyway, you could sort of guess that it's going to be a lemon next chapter (: I'm always open to suggestions and comments, so REVIEW!! And, I'll speed up my writing! Much love

-Safetypins18


	4. Chapter 4: Midnight Swim

A/N: Thank you for your reviews! I love you all! On with my story!

* * *

**Chapter 5**: Midnight Swim

Yet when she was almost there, she stopped. Somehow she thought that Sesshomaru wouldn't normally be this comfortable around a suspect. He trusted her to keep to her word and not run away. But why would she run away? She was innocent and it would be proven that she was. She hadn't used her business to perpetrate fraud. That was crazy. She was making tons of money as it was. She didn't need to risk her business. She would see to it that whoever had gotten her into this mess would pay for causing her anxiety and jeopardizing her business.

She couldn't refute the fact that he slept so peacefully because he trusted her. Therefore, seducing him wouldn't be very noble of her.

She walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, caressing his handsome, sleeping face with her eyes. Gently she removed his shirt, the holster with the wicked looking gun in it, his socks and his jeans, making him more comfortable. His briefs were black, tight and sexy on him. Her resolve wavered.

Looking away from the temptation of his awesome body, her eyes fell on the pool, glistening in the moonlight. The thought of swimming to release the pent up sexual tension in her body seemed like a good idea.

Grabbing up her short silk robe, she opened one of the French doors and stepped through. The night was calm and warm, the gentle breeze caressing her heated skin.

She stripped down to nothing and jumped into the water. When she surfaced, she slicked her hair back and began to swim.

Losing herself in the motion of her arms, the flex of her muscles, she reveled in the feel of the water sliding along her skin, caressing the tips of her hard, hot nipples and flowing intimately between her legs.

She imagined Sesshomaru's big male hands sliding along the slickness of her skin, his hot mouth engulfing the tingling tips of her nipples, his hardness between her thighs.

Suddenly it was hard for her to breathe and she groped for the edge of the pool. She clung to the lip, trying to control her body and her breathing. She'd never wanted a man more in her life, and it was annoying that he'd said no.

If he were here right now, she'd throw caution to the wind and slake her desire against that hard, muscular body.

With one hand, she wiped the water out of her eyes, and with the other she groped for her towel. Her hand came into contact with hot flesh. Paige gasped and looked up the solid, strong length of Sesshomaru's form.

* * *

"You look good," she said, but then bit her lip as if the words had just slipped out of her mouth against her will.

He took a deep breath. This woman had challenged him from the moment he met her, and he liked it way too much. He squatted. Grabbing her upper arms, he pulled her slightly out of the water. When her bare breasts hit the air, they puckered and he had to suppress a groan. Softly he said, "I am good."

She gasped her lips parting, showing her white teeth and a tantalizing view of her tongue. His body went as hard as a rock.

"Do you make a practice of swimming in the middle of the night?" The moonlight was bright enough for him to see the enticing curves of her body beneath the crystal-clear water. He prayed for restraint.

"Yes, often. It helps me to relax."

"Naked," he mused. He couldn't seem to rein in his wayward hormones. His blood burned in his veins. The best idea was to get her out and get her covered.

"Well, you have me there."

"It's dangerous."

"This is a safe neighborhood."

"No neighborhood is safe, Kagome."

"Well, actually this neighborhood is quite safe. The statistics..."

He hauled her out of the water. Holding her by her upper arms, he rose and said, "Stop arguing with me and get some damn clothes on."

"All right. You don't have to get so testy." She bent down and picked up her robe and slipped it on. The silk immediately molded to her wet body and hid nothing. With a huff, she stalked to the house.

He followed her, his penis throbbing as he watched her tight bottom disappear through the French doors.

When he got to the bedroom, she wasn't there. Making a decision born out of a need he felt powerless to control, he stopped by his jeans and pulled out his wallet and retrieved something he was going to need. He followed the noise until he got to the kitchen.

"Now what are you doing?"

He tried not to look at her body in the bright light of the kitchen. But he failed miserably.

"I'm getting something to eat. I'm starving."

She turned toward him with a defiant look on her beautiful face. Her slicked back hair accentuating her wide, almond-shaped eyes, her tempting mouth and the high, sharp cheekbones. The outline of her dark nipples poked at the silky robe.

"So am I," he growled, moving forward.

* * *

**A/N: Don't kill me!! Just kidding, this story is getting a little too err...lemony huh? Anyways, did you like it? I know it's kind of cliffy, but eh, what are you going to do? Muhahaha! Much Love**

-Safetypins18


	5. Chapter 5: Exploited Desires

A/N: Ok, this is the chapter you guys were waiting for...the lemon!! Its really hard to make up these, I don't really like to make them either, but...since you guys were looking forward to it so much, I thought I'd do you guys a favor...(:

**Muki**: I know, I know I'm dragging it, but hey, the lemon is in this chapter so don't you worry. And it's juicy!

**GabbyFang:** The better to frustrate you ;)

**firebird5**: The dildo thing was naughty I think, and it is going to happen!!

**zeddy222:** Cliffy's are my specialty, and it's fun to see guys suffer...Muahahahaha!!!

**yuya2:** Hey! a new face...er I mean reviewer! And, yep she _isn't_ surviving the night.

I've had all kinds of reviews, short, long, and very imaginative. And, I loved them all. Thank ytou for the reviews, I'll look forward to the next batch!. On with the story..

**Chapter 6**: Exploited Desires

Kagome watched the change in Sesshomaru's eyes. The irises darkened to a richer hue that took her breath away, as golden as the molten sun. Her heart picked up a beat. Anticipation or fear, she wasn't sure which. Something hot and risky drifted through her body, pooling in the aching area between her legs.

He stopped in front of her, and for one long moment everything caught and held — words, breaths, gazes suspended as the charged air pulsed between them, saturated with anticipation. His mouth moved closer as the air thickened and smoldered hotter, shutting out everything like night shut out day.

And the eagerness expanded inside of her with a sudden obsession to run her hands all over this man.

Kagome stared up at him, her gaze still caught on his. She stretched up toward him and grazed his lower lip with the edge of her teeth. Heat flared in his eyes. He brought his mouth down on hers, harder, hungrier than before. He entered her mouth, thrusting his tongue inside with an eager moan.

Kagome welcomed him, sucking at him, drawing him deeper, tangling her tongue with his, rubbing, stroking, enticing.

He took her hand and brought it against him, molding her fingers along his erection as he dipped his tongue into the heat of her mouth again and again.

A moan caught at the back of Kagome's throat. Through his jeans she could feel him pulsing with need. His hand grasped hers, leading her to her feminine mound, sliding in between her legs, cupping her, rubbing the fabric of her robe against the heat of her desire.

With his free hand, he opened the robe, his big hand cupping her breast. His mouth left hers, and Kagome bowed back against the counter as his mouth closed over her nipple, sucking at her with hard pulls of his mouth. Tremors of excitement rippled along Kagome's nerves. The sense of doing something forbidden only added fuel to the fire inside her. She gave herself over to the sensation of his wet, hot mouth closing over her other erect nipple. His teeth grazed the tender bud, and pleasure sparkled through her like stardust.

He moved lower, kissing her stomach, his tongue flicking over the point of her hip to the crease of her thigh.

He parted the soft, swollen flesh between her legs. Settling his mouth against her, he kissed her deeply, and she gasped and bucked against him. Arching into the intimate kiss, she shamelessly gave herself over to the pleasure he was giving her. He pushed her bottom onto the counter, lifting her hips with his hands, pressing her legs apart to more fully stroke, dragging her deeper into the tide of passion.

He took her over the brink, and Kagome thought she might die of ecstasy as wave after wave swamped her, stealing her breath, stealing her sanity.

Kagome reared up against him, sliding off the counter, reaching for the waistband of his briefs and tugging them down. She wrapped her hands around his erection, and Sesshomaru lost it. He pushed her back, slipped on protection, and thrust into her, dying a sweet little death as her woman's sheath closed around him, tighter than a glove.

He gave himself over completely to pleasuring her with deep, smooth strokes of his body. Drinking in her wild, fevered kisses that took his breath away. When the end came in an explosion of sensation and desperation, the intensity of it scared him down to his toes.

Sesshomaru eased away from her. He didn't want to leave the warmth of her body, but what he hated doing more was losing the deeper connection between them — the one he had to admit was so strong for the short period of time that he'd known her.

With a soft murmur he took her into his arms and headed toward the bedroom. Gently laying her down, he followed her to the mattress. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close.

Kagome wasn't only dangerous to his job. She was a danger to his heart. He couldn't stop the feelings that threatened to engulf him as he held her sated body.

Kagome clung to him, breathing in the heady smell of him, realizing that he'd branded her for life with his scent.

Sesshomaru shifted, and Kagome met his eyes. She traced his lower lip with her thumb. "You were very right."

"About what?" he asked, his eyes half-closed in pleasure.

"You are good."

He smiled his full killer smile and said, "You're pretty damn good yourself, lady." His grin faded, and he looked away. "I have a dilemma now, thanks to you."

"What's that?" she asked, running her hand up his hard, muscular torso.

"I hate admitting that I made a mistake, but in your case, I think I missed something."

"Are you saying you think that I'm innocent?" She pressed her lips against his neck and nuzzled. Warmth blossomed inside her.

Sesshomaru sighed deeply, his arms tightening around her. "Yes, dammit, and it's very inconvenient."

At his vehement tone, she raised her head and asked, "Why?"

"Because I want you on the outside." Sesshomaru was feeling rattled. He hadn't intended to get involved with his very delectable suspect, but his body had other ideas. Ideas he hadn't been able to control.

"You do?"

"Yes and that's even more of a problem." Wanting like that wasn't smart. He'd been content with the way his life was — emotionally unfettered, basically uncomplicated, neat and simple. There wasn't anything neat and simple that was drawing him to Kagome.

"Why is that?"

"My job takes up long hours. Climbing the ladder to success takes away from anyone else in my life." And he'd been diligent in climbing it. Eighteen-hour days, times when he didn't even have time to shave, let alone change his clothes.

She stiffened at his put out tone. "You're not the only one with a busy life. I run a business, and it takes up all my time, too," she huffed. "What makes _you_ think I have time for you?"

She sat there looking up at him, eyes wide, lips moist and slightly parted. She wasn't doing a damn thing and still she managed to exude sexuality. "I didn't say that you don't work hard. I'm just saying that...hell...you'd be a big distraction."

Mollified by his tortured tone, she took a deep breath. "Oh. Well, that's different."

"I'd say this was chemistry, animal attraction or just plain sex if it wasn't for the fact that I care what happens to you, Kagome," he said, nuzzling her ear.

"Even better," she said sighing.

He captured her mouth, tipping her head back and kissing her deeply, erotically. Desire twisted through him as his hand found her warm breast. He bent her back over his arm and dragged his mouth down her throat to her collarbone, then to the sweet fruit of her nipple. He closed his lips over that warm, erect bud, and his cell phone rang like some kind of wake-up alarm.

"Whoever thought it was a good idea to be accessible twenty-four hours a damn day...?" he snarled, pulling away.

"Not me," Kagome grumbled.

He looked down at the display and swore. This couldn't be good. Not good at all.

A/N: Gasp! What has happened! Who could it be?? Did you like my lemon?? First try...hope it was good!! I look forward to your reviews, so REVIEW!!! Tune in next time, to read the next chapter! Much love.

-Safetypins18


End file.
